


Just wondering

by MedicGeneRoe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicGeneRoe/pseuds/MedicGeneRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm posting some short drab bled and unfinished stories. I'm planning on doing one short story/Drabble per every comment and kudos but I might write more. It's mostly fluff and hurt/comfort but I might do some other stuff. </p><p>Status: accepting prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, this is not based off of the real men of easy company.

Hello! I have a lot of (badly written) drabbles about eugene Roe and was wondering if anyone wanted to see them? I know this fandom isn't that big and I'm not that good at writing but hey, it's Christmas Eve. Just comment or leave kudos and I'll post some stuff. Happy Holidays!

Ps: I am accepting prompts!

Pps: I will try to do one Drabble for every kudos and comment! :)


	2. A lost man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I got a few kudos so here's the first little thing! (It unfinished)

Eugene Roe wasn't a very Social person, but he was always around. "Go an extra syrette?" "How's the ___?" "Wrap up, tonight's gonna be a cold one."

So whenever he left to get extra supplies, help out other medics, or take someone to the aid station (he usually stayed close to Easy. Like he was worried something'd happen soon as he left.) It left a certain gap to be filled in the crappy house they were all in. 

A loud knock on the front door startled a few people and cause a few glares but whoever was behind that door didn't wait for a response before bursting in. 

He was obviously a replacement. The kid was looking all kinds of shaken up. "Is this Easy Company?" 

"Who's asking?" Bill Gaurnere asked.

The kid twisted his hands and bounced on the balls of his boots. "Is this Easy Company?" He persisted.

 

Thankfully Johnny Martin saved the kid from anymore pain. "Yes. What's the problem?"

The kid nodded. "Anyone know a..." He looked down at the paper and squinted "Eugene Roe?" It was like the room exploded and fell silent all at once. Skip Muck, Malarkey, Penkala, Gaurnere, Toye, and a lot of other Takoa men immediately rushed the kid. "Yeah, I know him!" Luz hollered. 

"Spit it out!" Gaurnere demanded. 

The kid blinked and stumbled back. 

"Give him some space!" Speirs shouted and they did. Speirs walked forward "he's our best medic, what's happened, Private?"

 

"The Germans hit the aid station." 

Several men paled. "Shells?" Luz asked quietly, as Leibgott cursed and threw his helmet to the ground.

"Uh, no. A- A raid. They- they uh- stormed inside and took a lot of medics and nurses-" he checked his paper again- "thirteen. They didn't harm any of the injured and we're not sure exactly who was taken but one of the guys who was in the aid station at the time says he saw a "Eugene Roe" get grabbed. That's all the information there is right now, I gotta go find Fox company.." The kid trailed off.

"Okay, thank you." Speirs said quietly and the kid took that as a sign to book it and left.

\-------

"When're we leaving?" Joe Toye asked loudly. 

"We can't just yet. We don't even know where they are." Lipton said before breaking into a coughing fit. 

"Then let's go find 'em!" Bill said.   
"Yeah! C'mon they might hurt 'em, for christ's sake!" Babe argued.

"Medics are protected. They should be fine for at least a little while." Lipton said. Johnny Martin cut in. "Like that hasn't stopped then from killing plenty of medics."

The room went silent as Speirs stood up. "Enough. As soon as we have the information on where the medics are being held I'll make sure it's us at the head of the pack. But for now we have to wait and Lipton needs to rest."


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe watches Gene sleep (it's not as creepy as it sounds?)
> 
> Plus, yay! Everyone lives, modern, polyamory Drabble!

Babe woke up to the annoying thing that happened to be called "The Sun". it broke through the blinds and fell onto the king sized bed that he shared with his boyfriend. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked, yawned, and grinned when he noticed Gene was still asleep. His dark eyes hidden as he slumbered peacefully. Unaware of the bright thing that was worse than Sauron's eye in the haven that was Babe's dreams.  
Babe grumbled when he heard a cooing noise from the door and rolled over to see Skip and Penkala making ridiculous faces as they exclaimed (quietly, since nobody wanted to wake Gene) how adorable the two looked in the morning sun. Babe flushed bright red and hid his face under his pillow. "Why am I dating so any idiots?" 

He didn't hear them approach but he felt the bed dip as presumably more than just two people climbed into the bed. "Because were great in bed?" Skip asked casually as he tickled Babe's ribs and curled up on him like a cat. "That and our great sense of humor." Alex (aka: Penkala) said with a hum as he curled into Babe's other side. Babe laughed lightly and curled his arms around their waists. "Maybe." He said with a playful smirk. "Shh!" Don whispered and gestured to the sleeping Cajun. Babe pretended to groan. "Who all is in this bed?" "Shut the fuck up. I'm TRYIN to sleep." Joe (Leibgott) mumbled from somewhere under the covers. "I'm here." Webster's voice also came from under the covers. "David, I love you. But I'm gonna agree with Joe and say, shut up." Bill mumbled and buried his head in Joe's (Toye) shoulder. "So everyone." Babe summarised with a small groan and buried his face back under his pillow. "Pretty much." Luz said from the doorway as he and Perconte entered the room and climbed onto the bed. 

"Where's Ron and Lip?" Skinny asked from his spot of the bed, curled around Luz. "We're right here." Ron mumbled from the left side of bed. "Now go to sleep. You'll wake up Ralph." (Aka: Spina)

Babe made a lazy grumble in agreement and curled back onto his side. He closed his eyes and Le himself drift back to sleep as Bull hummed some country song. This was peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I realize I now have 5 kudos (which adds up to six chapters if I include the intro.) This is going to be the last one today. I will try to write the others tommorow. :) (yes I know it's heist as but I'm pretty fast at writing when I try) t
> 
> This chapter is a sickfic!

Babe hummed tunelessly as he busied himself around the house, Gene would be back from his 36hr shift at the ER I'm a couple hours so he started to make pizza but failed and ordered some instead.

The phone rang and Babe skidded into the hallway and snatched the phone off the receiver, pressed the green button and answered. "Hello?"

A businessy voice answered him. "Hello, is this Edward Heffron, Eugene Roe's emergency contact?"

Babe gripped the phone tighter, his knuckles turning pale at the same time as his face. "Yeah. Um- yes. Has something happened?" 

"Oh nothing terrible at all!" The voice turned more friendly. "It's just he seems to have caught the flu that's flying around and he collapsed a few minutes ago. We don't take any chances with this kind of stuff so you might wanna drive down and pick him up. Is that possible?" Babe nodded and then realized the person on the phone couldn't see him. "Yeah! I'll drive down right away." 

"Alright then, my name's Renee by the way. And uh, bring someone who can carry him. He's pretty exhausted right now." "Okay, I will. Thank you again bye!" He rushed out that last bit and hung up before whipping out his cell phone and dialed Bill Gaurnere's number. "Pick up pick up pick up!" He cursed as he struggled into some jeans and a t shirt that was probably someone else's. "Hello?" Babe sighed in relief as his fellow Philly boy answered his phone. "Bill! It's Babe! I'm coming to pick you up right now, where are you?" "Wait what happened?" Bill asked quickly. Babe paused to click his seatbelt and start the car then tucked the phone back to his ear. "Apparently Gene's got a flu or somethin'! He collapsed at work, this chick who called me said to bring someone who could carry Gene. are you at your apartment?" 

Bill cursed and was glad he was already dressed. "Yeah, I'm outside already." 

"Okay." Babe said.

 

It took half the time it usually did to get to Bill's house and he pulled up to Bill's (well Bill's and Joe's) apartment. Bill hopped into the car and clicked his seatbelt before slamming the door, "let's go!"

 

\------

Gene awkwardly sat in the waiting room while Renee (one of his fellow resident ER doctors) worried over him like a mother hen. "I'm fine, really." Gene argued quietly as she checked his tempature for the forth time. His argument didn't hold as he doubled over into a coughing fit. Seconds later the door burst open and two of the three Philly threesome exploded into the room in a rush of loud accents and even louder worrying. Gene felt his face turn red as a tomato and tried to stand on his own but failed miserably. "I'm really just fine." Gene argued. Renee interrupted him with practiced ease. "The head doc gave him some pain killers for the worst of his aches so he's pretty dizzy right now. Here's his jacket and backpack." She shoved Gene's stuff into Babe's arms and motioned at Bill to pick up Gene. "'M not dizzy." The Cajun argued weakly as Bill picked him up bridal style. "This is so embarrassing." He hid his face in Bill's shoulder as they talked a little more about the medication he was to take and how much he should sleep before heading out to the car. 

Bill hopped into the back with him as Babe hopped into te drivers seat and started the car. "Here ya go, darlin'" Bill said cheerily and rubbed Gene's shoulder in sympathy, letting him rest his head on his lap as Babe pulled out of the Parkin lot and turned right. "Now. How're ya feelin? Tell me the truth." The Italian. Asked firmly but gently as he carded his fingers through raven locks. "Kinda gross." Gene admitted with a pout. "I thought I'd be okay 'til the end a my shif but I guess that didn' work ou' so good."

Bill laughed quietly. "Sure looks like it, honey."


	5. Let sleeping medics lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blankets and cuddles

Gene sprinted between the trees as shells dropped and detonated not 15 feet away from him. He tripped and fell forward. But it wasn't snow that met his fall. It was ice. Ice that cracked under his weight and then water that surrounded him. A pond? Or stream? Water. It soaked into his clothes and gripped his lungs in a cold vice as he struggled to climb out and more ice broke. "Shit." Gene felt himself start to panic as his stuff weighed him down. "Help!" He hollered at the top of his lungs and felt himself go under.

 

It was cold, the water around him felt like a death grip as he tried to push the ice above his head out of his way. 'Oh god.' Gene thought helplessly as he pushed at the ice again. 'I'm gonna die here. 

He felt himself grow numb and he slowly stopped fighting, bubbles exiting his mouth as his eyes slipped closed. 'What a peaceful way to go.'

 

Toye didn't waist any time as everyone surrounded what must be a small pond and shouted after the Cajun medic. He tossed off his gear and jumped into the water. 

The cold hit him harder than a bullet but he didn't waste any time and swam towards the limp (please don be dead) medic. He wrapped his arms around the doc's waist and swam up furiously. 

He broke the surface and his lungs greedily sucked in the air now provided. Thankfully, Roe coughed up the water he'd got in and also started breathing. Joe pushed Gene onto the ice and let Gaurnere pull him out. "Jesus Christ!" Bill was cussing as both Joe and Gene were pushed into the closest foxhole, stripped of their outerwear, and wrapped in blankets. Gene surprised everyone by yelling at Toye. "What the hell'd you do that for?! You could get hypothermia, pneumonia... You could've died dammit!"

Toye accepted the ciggarete Luz offered him and took a few deep breaths. "You didn't exactly look like you were coming up!" 

"Well I'd rather be dead than be the reason someone fuckin' died!" Gene shouted back. 

"What?! That's the dumbest shit I ever heard, you're one of our only medics! We only got TWO for christ's sake!"

"You think I d-don't know h-how many m-medics Easy has?!" The Cajun shouted angrily and brushed off Christenson who was trying to wrap him in another blanket. "Give it to Toye. I'm fine."

Joe glared at Gene. "Your blankets already soaked through you idiot." 

The shivering combat seemed to take that as a challenge and narrowed his eyes even further. "I said, I'm fine." 

The shivering Italian glared then grabbed Eugene's arm and pulled him towards him. For a second he thought Toye was gonna knock his lights out but he was surprised when he was pulled into Toye's side. One arm firmly around his shoulders to keep him still. "Here." Toye shoved the soaked blankets at a replacement and took the new ones, wrapping them around them both firmly. "There. Now we can both be warm."

Gene huffed and looked like he was gonna argue a bit but finally just shrugged moodily and leaned into the larger man. 

\-------

Joe talked with Bill for a little while as the medic sat there moodily. Finally, after what must've been at least an hour, Bill started laughing quietly. "What the fuck're you laughin' at, Bill?" He snapped.

Bill just grinned and pointed at Joe's shoulder. "What the fuck has my shoulder got to do with thi- oh." Joe said quietly then he realised Gene was sleeping with most of his weight slumped on Joe's arm, his head on his shoulder and his hands tucked into his armpits. 

"You know-" Bill said casually as he pulled out another ciggarete, lit it, and raised to his lips. He sucked in a deep breath like he was thinking of what to say before jerking his head towards Gene. "I don't think I've seen Doc sleep before."

Joe furrowed his brow and looked at Gene again. 

Dark circles hung under his lashes, his skin was pale, and his nose bright red. But he looked peaceful.

"Me neither." Joe said quietly.


	6. Medics make horrible patients.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene catches a virus in Landsberg. Good thing good ol' momma Lip and the rest of the Currahee family step up to take care of everyone's favourite medic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling Quinn's first prompt! :)
> 
> (Hope you like it!)

Gene knew it was bad when they called all the medics together. After a few minutes of bumpy roads he was met with a sight he wouldn't forget.

The medics broke into two groups after they found out there was a second camp.

Gene was in group A, the team that would work at the mens camp.

 

Gene didn't hesitate to walk inti the camp and help the few that were still living. But it was still quite a lot of people. Gene checked pulses, eyes, ears, noses, throats, chests, you name it. But one of his most important jobs after a few actual doctors got there was carrying.

He lifted men who weighed nothing more than children and set them on scales, they would stand for a few momenfs to get their weight recorded, then Gene would lift them up again.  
He spent 36hrs doing just that. But he was better than some of the other medics, so he stayed for a second 36hr shift, why? He spoke French. Most of the liberated Jews spoke French. It was as simple as that. He would lift a man up and off of the stool after they were de-liced, say "Parlés vous Fancáis?" And if he got a yes as a response he would slip into French like it was a second skin. "Everything will be fine." "What is your name?" Simple things to distract them from the nurse reading off their horrificly unhealthy weight.

"Obvious signs of starvation." One docotor had said blandly. The man Gene had just helped onto the scale threw back his head and laughed. "Starvation. You say? How mught that have happened?!" The man pretended to look shocked at the doctors words. Gene chuckled and patted the man lightly on the shoulder. "I gotta say, sir -" he was interupted by the still chuckling Jew. "Of course you must say "Sir! you joined the army!" Gene laughed outright at that one. Even the nurse writing down the weights giggled. "There! Much better! Yiung people such as you should not be looking so melancholy." The man said with a cheery smile as he was led to a cot to rest in. The next man Gene lifted off the stool and onto the scale was not as cheery. His eyes stared at something far away, and his hands shook as he fidgeted with his shirt. "Parlés vous Francáis?" Gene asked in a calm, neutral tone.

A virus had already been in mid swing at the camp when it had been found. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when a few of the medics had to be taken back to wherever their companies were stayin in town. Gene stopped for a few minutes every few hours, too shake out his arms, drink coffe so bitter and cold it reminded him of Bastogne. The memories of shells and blood had him taking a huge gulp of coffe in a sad attempt to chase them away.

 

Gene ignored the burning in his chest as he fought another coughing fit, doubling over from the force that shook his lungs. He tried to breathe through his nose but it didn't do much.

"Hey, Roe!" A head medic from Fox Company jogged over. Gene coughed a bit more before nodding. "Yeah?"

I got this shift. Why don't you go into town? I heard there's hot coffee at the aid station, why don't you go make sure some of your guys are getting some huh?"

It was an unspoken rule that emdic didn't nag eachother about their health. An easier way to get your fellow medic inti safe hands was making him think HE was the one doing the caring for.

"Okay, i will."

Gene said with a carful nod. After a moment heblinked and walked towards the jeeps.

""Get me into town, will ya'?" Gene ased the driver.

"Sure thing, Doc." The driver replied. After a minuste or two a few other medics climbed into the jeep and it started off down the road.

The first thing he did was jig to the aid station and grab a hot coffee for Sergeant Lipton.

After a few more minutes of walking in through the frigid town he came to the small house Easy was billeted in.

He stepped inside (making sure to close the door firmly behind him) and dragged his feet up the stairs, down the hall, and in front of Lipton's door. He knocked on the door. "Sergaent Lipton?" "Come in!" 

Roe didn't waste any time walking into the Sergaent's room and handing him the coffee.  
He nudged Speirs (who was dozing in a chair next to Lipton's bed) speirs jolted awake and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "what is it?"

Gene jabbed a thumb in Lipton's direction. "I gotta go check on some o' the others, Sir. Could you make sure he drinks his coffee? Maybe find him another blanket too."

Speirs nodded, "of course."

\----1 day later----

Gene stumbled into the house Easy wasbilleted in well past one o'clock in the morning.   
He walked into the living room (at least, what had used to be a living room) and slid down the wall to the floor. Hr tiredly pulled his helmet off and decided to check how everyone else was. 

He didn't make it far before the room started spinning. "Doc? You okay?" A concerned voice made Gene blink. "Wha'?" His comfussed tone, on top of the fact that he was pale as a ghost must've tipped someone off because Frank Perconte's oddly worried face swam into veiw, 

"I don' feel so good.' He groaned as another wave of pain rolled over his abdomen nad drooped to his knees, wrapping hus arms around his tomach as he went.

"Oh shit." Perconte curse and shook Gene by the shoulder. "Luz!" He shouted over his shoulder and into the next room. George Luz sighed dramatically and flicked his cards down on the floor. "What? Geezus, Perconte it's like you think someone's- oh shit."

The rest of Easy jumped ti theit feet as Luz ran inti the hall like his ass was on fire. They started runnign after him when they heard Frank shout "Doc! Hey, you gotta get up, buddy !"

Martin shoved his way to the front of the gfowing pack of concerned guys. "Give him some room! Geezus, it's like I'm talking to zoo animals or somethin'!"

 

"I'm fine, i jus' got dizzy is all." Roe said. 

"Yeah. Nice try, kid." Johnny said with a fond smile.

Gene huffed and got to his feet before realising that was a bad idea and sprinting to ghe bathroom.

 

Part 1 of 2! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EDITED LATER TO CONTAIN BOTH PARTS IN THE SAME CHAPTER!


	7. Little brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-aged paratroopers. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some baby paratroopers! :D

David woke up in a flash, what felt like a tent was covering his head so he made sure his arms were in the sleeves of the huge white t-shirt before popping out of the huge clothes.

He looks around frantically, this isn't his bed, this isn't even the shelter he sleeps at! He's sunk knee deep in snow and suddenly a shadow looms over him and David looks to see a man staring at him. The guy is huge. His hait and ryes are the darkest of browns, his eyes narroed in confusion, his head tilted to one side as though David us the weirdest thing he's ever seen. 

"I think i found someone!" The guy turns to call overhid shiulder and David takes that as his chance to get out of there. He slams a canteen from his pile of junk straight into the guys nuts, then snatches up the huge coat off the ground and sprints away. "Shit!" Somebody else yells, surprised as David barrells past them, buck ass nude save for the huge socks on his feet and the t-shirt that's more like a nightgown.

 

He runs as fast as hus legs could carry him, trying ti outrun the guy chasing him.

He dodges one man then another then BLAM!" Davids feet left the ground as he was lifted up.

\-----------

Most kids were crying for their parents or sobbing like babies. But the kid- paratrooper? Who Leibgott had caught after the kid had done serious damage to Geirge Luz's nuts was incredibly quiet. He glared at anyone within five feet of him and kept his dogtags tucked in the huge shirt he was wearing so they couldn't see what he'd obviously recognized as his name. After they'd tried to peek at the name on his jacket it dissapeared the next time they turned away for too long.  
Frank Perconte considered himself a patient man. So he sat on tge bed opposite from their local mini street fighter and calmly waited.

After over an hour of waiting Frank started to crack, he tapped his foot, looked around the room, sighed, but thebkid just continued to stare at him as though he was the ugliest succulus that had ever crawled out of the ocean.

"Don't you wanna go back home?" Frank finally asked.

The kid shrugged.

"You know, if you're always this annoying i bet your parents are glad for the quiet."George Luz said casually.

The kid qwuirked an eyebrow and sighed, obviously unimpressed.  
"My parents are dead, dipshit."  
Four days later---

The kid who'd bruised Luz's nuts (or "Crotch Shot"  
as thr men had been referring to him) was obviously not one to talk. Most of the kids (de-aged paratroopers) chatted incessently, and, as it turned out, attached thenselves to the people they associated with as adults. Gene Rie was constantly hanging onto Joe Toye or one of the three philly boys' legs, Alex and Skip had all but literally glued themselves to Malarkey, Even Cobb had attached himself to Sergaent Martin's side.

But Crotch-Shot didn't seem to give a damn. At first they thought he might be a replacement and passed him off to one of the other replacements.

The loud knock on the door woke half of them. The littany of high pitched, enraged cussing woke up everone else.

Bill swung the door open only to come face to face with Crotch-Shot.

"Let me go, Asshat!" The kid wriggled like a pizsed cat, the replacement was holding him out by the collaf of his sleep shirt and looking pissed and desperate. "His tags say Webster?"

Bill blinked in shock and xidn't know how he hafn't seen it. The dark broen hair, those huge (currently narrowed into slits) blue eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, i know him."

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________  
THIS IS NOT FINISHED AND WILL MOST LIKELY BE RE EDITED AND HAVE A LOT MORE BUT RIGHT NOW I AM SO TIRED?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there were a few more patrols across the creek in Heaugueneu (not sure if i spelled that right)
> 
> Say... Fox Company goes on a few. But they have to borrow an interpreter from Easy Company. David Webster perhaps?

Comment what you think of the idea! If i get some feedback i'll start right away. I just don't wanna write something nobody would like. This would most likely be a hurt!David story. 

I Know that's like, all i write. But still.


	9. Gene gets cuddled by mama Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Quinn's sick!Gene prompt. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

After miserably hovering over the toilet (and puking his guts out) Gene finally sat back and wiped his mouth. "You feeling like you can walk, Gene?" Gene nodded hesitantly after a free seconds of getting his bearings. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, c'mon then." Spina said softly, "you're gonna bunk with Lip tonight." Gene really didn't have the energy to argue, so he let Ralph herd him up the stairs (which took a few minutes), down the hall, and into Lip's room. Lipton was sitting up in his bed, hunched over as another coughing fit racked his body. Gene grumbled as Ralph tucked him into the other side of the bed. Taking his coat and boots after his helmet and Medic bag.

Spina checked Lip over with quick efficiency before moving back to Gene. "You get better, Pal. Hear me? Get some rest, Gene." 

The Cajun medic pouted (which garnered several coos from the men stuffed in the doorway watching two of their best guys in concern) Gene frowned (which jut made it look like he was pouting more) and burrowed himself deeper into the blankets and into Carwood's side. Much to the glee of the other soldiers.

"This is fucking adorable." Joe Toye stage whispered to Bill. Everyone else dished him and pointed at the now sleeping Lip and Roe.


End file.
